1. Field
The present disclosure relates to tangential onboard injectors, more specifically to gimbal tube systems for tangential onboard injectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional tangential onboard injector (TOBI) systems for gas turbine engines include a tube (referred to as a gimbal tube) that routes airflow from a stator platform to a TOBI. The TOBI, which is a full hoop, is moveably mounted to the stator platform and injects airflow into an inner diameter portion of the turbomachine to cool components thereof. Since the TOBI is configured to move relative to the stator platforms, traditional gimbal tubes are configured to be mounted to an inner diameter portion of the stator platform and to movably interface with an outer diameter portion of the TOBI in a beveled orifice defined in the TOBI.
These beveled orifices require complex, precision manufacturing of the TOBI and air pressure must be sufficient to force the gimbal tube against the TOBI to maintain a gimbaled connection between the gimbal tube and the TOBI. Also, traditional TOBI designs require large rotor spacing and/or complex vane rail and TOBI geometry. For example, traditional TOBI designs require more room than what is typically allocated in certain engine models. Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved gimbal tube systems for TOBIs. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.